


Things Happen

by sleepismyfriend



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Danny goes missing overseas, CJ finds herself on a familiar New Hampshire farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seariderfalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariderfalcon/gifts).



> Prompt was CJ/Danny, campaign trail.

CJ's steps are cautious, average running shoes against the dark New Hampshire dirt trail leading her away from the Bartlet house. She's debated several times whether or not she should have left California, three times in the airport, twice on the plane, and once in the rental car as the kids buckled their seatbelts. Each time, her reason is the same.

She needs some space.

She finds the former President leaning on a wooden fence just where his wife said he would be, staring out at the large field in front of him with his ankles crossed.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Claudia Jean?" His tone is as warm as it has always been, only without the stress of having to decide to fire missiles at an unruly country or stay up arguing with Leo. She knows on an average day, he misses both.

"Just needed some space," she replies, the words snapping off her tongue.

"Space is taking a drive to clear your head, not get on a plane and cross three times zones." Jed's head tilts. "Let’s hear it."

She feels the tears forming, but refuses to let them slide out of her eyes and down her cheeks. That admits defeat.

"I—don't know." CJ scratches her head before her eyes meet her feet. "You heard about Danny?"

Jed nods. "Josh called."

"Of course he did," she sighs. "Right after he refused to tell me what the hell was going on—"

"CJ—"

"You don’t have to defend him to me, sir. I’ve been in the viper’s nest long enough to know how damage control works. They ask my husband to go over there, and when something goes wrong, they're the first to cover it up."  


Jed pauses.

"I’m sorry." He moves away from the fence and reaches out, touching her arm. "Look at me, CJ."

CJ raises her head, licking her lips as her eyes meet his.

"He knew what he was getting into. We've got the best trained forces America can buy out there searching the desert, and if I know Danny, he won’t just sit by and not try his damnedest to get back to you—Where are the kids?"

"In the house." CJ motions.

"Then I'm sure Abbey's taking excellent care to spoil them rotten. C'mon, let's grab some lunch." Jed smiles, wrapping an arm across CJ's shoulders as they walk towards the house, their voices fading in the distance. "I heard you've been working with Eliza Finney's campaign for Senator."

"You know about that?" CJ's curiosity peaks.

"I keep a closer eye than you think."


End file.
